


Día 5 - Pinza

by butchsakura



Series: 30 días de Géminis [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, Humor, La Uniceja de Radamanthys, M/M, ese debería ser un tag
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchsakura/pseuds/butchsakura
Summary: —Una apuesta es una apuesta, no importa como la ganes —Radamanthys sintió como sus piernas chocaban contra el borde de la cama y maldijo por lo bajo. Esbozando una sonrisa malvada, Kanon lo empujó y lo hizo caer sobre la cama. Se sentó sobre su regazo, aprisionandolo entre el colchón y la pared.Radamanthys se resignó a su destino. Todo por culpa de esa maldita apuesta. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Todo el mundo sabía que nunca debías apostar con Kanon, pero Radamanthys se había confiado, pensando que podía ganarle en su propio juego. Deseaba poder viajar al pasado y golpearse a si mismo por ser tan estúpido.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Series: 30 días de Géminis [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725847
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Día 5 - Pinza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AthenaSelas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaSelas/gifts).



> Basado en [este](https://butchjolymes.tumblr.com/post/616475297536196608/i-need-more-rhadamanthyskanon-in-my-life-i-cant)  
> fanart que me causo mucha gracia en tumblr y dedicado a Moon porque sus memes y fanfics han influenciado mucho la forma en que veo a estos dos XD Gracias por traer tanto RadaKanon al mundo!

—¡No te me acerques con esa cosa!

—No hagas esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser.

Radamanthys miró a todos lados, tratando de encontrar una ruta de escape. Kanon dió un paso adelante, empuñando la pinza como si fuera un cuchillo. Radamanthys retrocedió, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, sólo estaba demorando lo inevitable.

—Perdiste la apuesta, tienes que cumplir el trato —dijo Kanon, dando otro paso adelante. Radamanthys retrocedió de nuevo. 

—Hiciste trampa, eso debería anular la apuesta.

—Una apuesta es una apuesta, no importa como la ganes —Radamanthys sintió como sus piernas chocaban contra el borde de la cama y maldijo por lo bajo. Esbozando una sonrisa malvada, Kanon lo empujó y lo hizo caer sobre la cama. Se sentó sobre su regazo, aprisionandolo entre el colchón y la pared. 

Radamanthys se resignó a su destino. Todo por culpa de esa maldita apuesta. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Todo el mundo sabía que nunca debías apostar con Kanon, pero Radamanthys se había confiado, pensando que podía ganarle en su propio juego. Deseaba poder viajar al pasado y golpearse a si mismo por ser tan estúpido. 

Todo había sucedido hace un semana en el cumpleaños de Milo. Honrando el hecho de que finalmente habían pasado de la extraña relación rivales/amigos con derecho/enemigos mortales que llevaban desde hace un año a un noviazgo oficial, Radamanthys había asistido como acompañante de Kanon a pesar de que no le agradaba el cumpleañero y no conocía ni tenía deseos de relacionarse con ninguno de los otros presentes. En realidad esperaba poder marcharse en cuanto Kanon comenzará a beber, el gemelo siempre se ponía caliente después de unas cervezas. Estaba debatiendo los méritos de esperar a que llegaran al departamento o simplemente follarse a Kanon en el asiento de atrás del auto cuando el objeto de sus fantasías se apareció frente a él, con una bufanda de plumas verde fosforescente, vistiendo un croptop que definitivamente no era la camisa a cuadros con la que había llegado a la fiesta.

Pensó en preguntarle dónde había dejado la camisa, que por cierto había robado del clóset de Radamanthys dos meses atrás y nunca se había dignado a devolver, cuando Kanon le tiró los brazos al cuello y casi los hace caer a ambos al piso. Radamanthys lo tomó por la cintura, tratando de recobrar el equilibrio y evitar que su vaso de ron se derramara. 

—Apuesto a que no sales de aquí sobrio —rió Kanon, enroscando su brazo en el cuello de Radamanthys para juntar sus cabezas.

Al rubio le pareció irónica semejante apuesta viniendo de alguien que evidentemente se encontraba más que borracho, así que decidió seguirle el juego. 

—Interesante viniendo de alguien que no puede ni mantenerse en pie, ¿qué hay para mí cuando gané? 

La primera advertencia debió haber sido la sonrisa traviesa de Kanon, pero así de idiota era Radamanthys. 

—Lo que quieras, te dejare hacerme lo que quieras... —el gemelo soltó una risilla divertida, hablándole al oído— Pero solo si ganas. 

Radamanthys aceptó confiado, ya imaginándose los frutos de su victoria. Debió haber esperado más, escuchado lo que sucedería si perdía, quizá debió haber reparado en lo extraño que era que Kanon ofreciera algo así tan de repente, esa fue la segunda advertencia. No tuvo oportunidad de nada, porque su novio no había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba devorando sus labios. En retrospectiva, Radamanthys se daría cuenta que no había sido más que una distracción. 

En medio del acalorado beso, se dió cuenta que el vaso ya no estaba en su mano. Abrió los ojos sin romper el contacto y lo vió derramado en el piso. Kanon lo notó distraído y se separó para seguir su mirada.

—Ups, te traeré otro —Esa debió ser la tercera advertencia. En cambio Radamanthys estaba enfocado en lo bien que le quedaban a Kanon esos jeans de cintura alta mientras lo veía acercarse a la barra para pedir otro trago. 

Kanon volvió con el trago, que no parecía diferente al que había estado bebiendo antes, y Radamanthys tomó un sorbo. Eso era lo último que recordaba de aquella noche. Al día siguiente, sufriendo el malestar de la resaca, vería los vídeos publicados por los amigos de Kanon en todas sus redes sociales donde aparecían los dos comiéndose en la pista de baile o perreando desenfrenadamente encaramados sobre una mesa. Y para más humillación, Kanon le había informado con una sonrisa de satisfacción que el castigo por perder la apuesta era dejarse arreglar las cejas. Por él.  _ Con una pinza _ .

Radamanthys había pasado el resto de la semana huyéndole, tratando de encontrar una forma de zafarse de aquel castigo. Evidentemente, no lo había conseguido.

—Ya deja de ser tan dramático, no te va a doler.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa, ¿si quiera lo sabes hacer? 

—Vi un tutorial en Instagram, sé todo lo que tengo que saber. 

Eso era todo lo contrario a reconfortante, pero ya no había nada que Radamanthys pudiera hacer. Apretó los ojos cuando tuvo la pinza en frente y soltó un gañido cuando sintió el templón del primer vello. Instintivamente intentó alejar el rostro y Kanon le sostuvo la barbilla con la mano libre. 

—¡No te muevas, lo vas a arruinar! —apretó más las piernas a sus costados para inmovilizarlo y siguió con su labor. 

Radamanthys mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante todo el proceso. Al principio se sentía muy extraño, algunas veces dolía y otras no, pero se fue acostumbrado a la sensación. Después de un rato empezó a aburrirse y comenzó a masajear el muslo de Kanon a ver si lograba que el gemelo soltara la pinza, pero este lo regaño por intentar distraerlo y continuó lo que estaba haciendo.

Finalmente, cuando Radamanthys estaba apunto de quedarse dormido, Kanon soltó el agarre de su barbilla y se echó para atrás en su regazo.

—¡Terminé! —dejó caer la pinza sobre la cama y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero. Puso la cámara delantera y se lo entregó a Radamanthys.

—¿Qué tal? 

Se veía… extraño. No había otra forma de describirlo. Se sentía desnudo, como si le faltara una parte de su ser. Kanon se veía sumamente orgullo, el muy bastardo. Ya Radamanthys encontraría la forma apropiada de vengarse, solo era cuestión de tiempo. El gemelo agarró de vuelta su teléfono y tomó una foto. 

—Increible, si había un guapo debajo de esa oruga. Sabía que ni yo podía tener tan mal gusto. —Radamanthys gruñó. Kanon soltó una carcajada. 

—¡Es broma, es broma! —acercó su rostro al contrario y cambió su tono a uno seductor— Te portaste bien, creo que te mereces una recompensa después de todo. 

Eso era todo lo que Radamanthys necesitaba oír. Bruscamente se aferró a las caderas del mayor y lo estampó contra la cama. Ya era hora de que pusiera a Kanon en su lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> No entiendo porque al final con estos dos todo tiene que ver con sexo, pero bueno, así son ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> twitter: [ginhijizura](https://twitter.com/ginhijizura?s=09)  
> tumblr: [butchjolymes](https://butchjolymes.tumblr.com)


End file.
